


Blue is the warmest color

by commanderofcandles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, just something i couldn't get out of my head, you can't convince me the new color isn't because asami missed korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderofcandles/pseuds/commanderofcandles
Summary: Asami’s train of thoughts as she decides to paint her car in blue while Korra’s gone. The two are obviously unrelated matters. Asami did not paint her car blue to match Korra’s eyes. Not at all.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Blue is the warmest color

**Author's Note:**

> this little thing wouldn't leave my head  
> i actually hate the title i came up with because i really don't like that movie, but nothing else seemed to fit somehow. struggles  
> Idk why it seems so much easier to come up with korrasami stories these days  
> well, hope you enjoy this  
> as always, english is not my first language. any mistake, feel free to point it out and i'll quickly edit it

Asami needs a new Satomobile - actually, she doesn’t, but who’s going to tell her no? She decides to get one - by that, Asami means she’s going to build it herself from scratch. She feels quite smug about the idea of having a brand new Satomobile, the fastest and most reliable out there, and not sell it. The car will be unique, some gift just for her.

The design will not be so different from her previous car, but what’s inside of it will be entirely brand new. Asami is very proud of it.

Making the car is actually the easy part when you’re a genius engineer and have been building cars since you were eight.

Asami has been at her workshop for hours. It’s already late into the night when she finishes. Well, not quite, now she needs to pick a color.

She looks to some designs she drew hours ago and put up on the far wall. Red and black? No. She obviously loves those colors, but she needs a change.

Fire Nation red? Too bright.

She rips those two papers off the wall.

Grey? Too… bland.

Another paper lands on the floor.

She barely looks at the other designs before she sits down and decides to draw another one. She needs something new, but what?

The engineer is at a loss. Nothing seems… satisfying enough? Who knew Asami Sato’s biggest problem would be the color of her brand new car?

That’s not true, of course. She’s still working day and night, Future Industries being the main company helping to rebuild the city. The CEO is biting Raiko’s head off almost everyday because what kind of stupid president would prioritize the rebuilding of the pro-bending arena over entire neighborhoods and habitations?

He already made it clear he hated her ideas about integrating the vines and spirits into the city’s infrastructure. Then, Asami laid her trump car ‘it’s the Avatar’s wish’. Raiko had shut up after that, but not for long.

Asami knows the president is giving her a hard time for one specific reason. Raiko’s been going after her - even more - ever since she suggested Republic City’s park be named after Korra.

The thought makes Asami wince. Even when she suggested it, she felt weird about it. Like it is some sort of tribute to another lost Avatar. Except Korra is still alive, and working hard on her recovery. Well, as Asami likes to imagine. It’s not like she’s heard from the girl ever since she went away on that boat.

Asami is not angry at Korra. Really, she’s not. It just gets frustrating sometimes, only wanting the best for your friend and still not knowing anything about her life anymore.

Asami has hope, though. One day, Korra will come back to Republic City, barging in through Asami’s door and dragging the engineer off to another international catastrophe. Well, maybe that last part, Asami isn’t really hoping for. But she knows every other word is going to happen.

So, Asami still insists on the park. She even mentioned building a Korra statue - she’s fairly sure Raiko lost it at that exact moment.

Asami will convince Raiko, and she will build that statue. Korra deserves to feel wanted and needed.

Asami looks down at the uninspired design laying on her desk. As it often goes with Asami’s mind, brilliant ideas strike at the strangest times. No point in forcing it out of her. She leaves the car unpainted for now and - finally - goes to bed.

When she wakes up the next morning - or, rather, three hours later - she has a very clear mind about the color she wants.

Blue.

Not just any kind of blue. Southern Water Tribe blue.

(If Asami had the idea because her dreams were filled with Korra, she will never admit it.)

Asami quickly changes into her workshop outfit and starts working on it. When she’s finally laid down the last of it, she pulls back and admire her work.

A content sigh escapes her. She can’t help but notice how the color is so Korra. Just a tad darker than the Avatar’s eyes, but almost the same color as the armbands Korra sometimes uses.

Asami quietly snorts to herself.

It’s not like the engineer did it on purpose. She simply wanted something to change in her life, hence the blue car. If it warms her heart every time she hops in, it’s simply an added bonus.

Asami convinces herself that the new color has nothing to do with Korra. Nothing at all.

Yet, when - much - later, she hears Korra’s quiet remark about the car being a perfect match to her clothes, Asami can’t help but reply, ”I was wondering when you’d finally notice.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very appreciated  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
